El nuevo comienzo de la perdición y la verdad
by Maki.gamishi
Summary: holaaa D esta es mi nueva historia, es hacerca de una chica ninja,samurai que quiere ser la mejor, pero para ser lo tiene que derrotar a los mejores mediante un concurso que pasa cada 7 años, pero durante los enfrentamientos pasa algo inexplicable y ella descubre de lo que es capas... no soy buena dando resúmenes... Disfrutes att: Maki- desu chaiii
1. la nueva mañana

NOTA?/ Hiii=D ,soy Maki o gamishi, como les interese llamarme,esta es my primer fan ficcion...perdon si cometo errores u horrores de caligrafia.. porfavor espero que les guste la historia..

?lol?lol?lol?comencemosssss...

Alguna vez han escuchado hacerca de la batalla de los Yamizukis... es una lucha que se hace cada 7 años para dar a conocer a los guerreros mas fuertes de todas las regiones, comenzando por Ichnoyaku hasta Onoga, en total cinco regiones.

Pero, muy pocas personas tenían el conocimiento de que existia una sexta region,llamada workurod, este lugar era donde tanto los dioses, como los demonios podian establecer contacto con este mundo, de echo,aquí vivian muchos tipos de seres que poseian poderes sorprendentes devido a la exposición de estas fuerzas, algunos eran solo humanos y otros eran conocidos como Yunkos, pero muchas personas pensaban que eran un mito puesto a que por una explosión durante la guerra de Mioklan, en el 3012, causo la extinción de muchos de ellos..

Ehh? que como se todo esto, bueno mi abuela me contó todo esto cuando era pequeña, siempre me sentaba a su lado y me contada este tipo de cosas...AHHH se me al olvidado presentarme, buen soy Matsuya Atoshi, pero me dicen Mao, de cariño.

Ringggg" sono a la distancia

ringgg!" volvia a sonar ese molesto sonido

MAOOOO" derrepente escuche el sonido de mi mama llamandome o mejor dicho gritandome

" Matsuya Atoshii despiértate o voy a por ti!" en ese instante sabia que iba a morir si o estaba en la sala en cinco minutos, entonces corri y me bañe tan rápido como pude. Sali, y me puse mi ropa de colegio, me sepille mi cabello negro, y con mi listón rojo me lo puse en un mechon de mi cabello, haciéndome una trensa (nota del autor/PARA no confundir ya pronto subire una imagen, para que sepan como es mao XD).

baje y mi ama me estaba esperando con una mirada matadora, que me hizo estremecerme.

"Mao.. sabes que hora es?" me pregunto dandome mi obento

" bueno, es la hora de mi corazón?" le dije sarcasticamente, y ella se hice un slap en su cara.

" son las 7 y 30" en ese momento me quede paralizada y solo pude decir " estardeeee!" y sali corriendo no sin antes cojer mi mercancía... que? no puedo salir sin mi comida lol.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

espero que les guste, esto es algo que se me ocurrio a las dos de la mañana cuando no podia dormir LOL, siempre me duermo solo si termino una historia.. jejejej bueno chaiiiii


	2. la llegada del momento

holiii soy yo denuevo buajajajaj cof cof no debo reir haci... en que estaba ahhh ya esta esta continuando mi historiaaa yeiii bueno porfavor discupen mis horrores ortograficos y lo mas importante DISFRUTENN

chaiii

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-XD_-._._lol_comenzemos!

Me encontraba corriendo lo mas rapido que podia,pero al instante que intente entrar a cole...

CRASH! me estrelle contra la puerta y cai al suelo, entonces me levante y al momento en que subi la cara par ver atravez de la ventana en la puerta, me asuste al ver a una cara espantosa, era como un pitufo con cara de viejo y barba viendome con una mirada matadora atrvez de la ventana... espera... era mi profesor de fisica y quimica viendome con esa cara de llegaste tarde, a punto de decirme denuevo el mismo sermon de siempre, me abrio la puerta..

"señorita Atoshi, denuevo tarde como puedo ver" me dijo ya con la puerta abierta.

"si profesor, lo siento es que se mee ehh uh pues" miraba para todas partes intentando formilar una excusa y de pronto se me llego una idea..."Es que una niña estaba intentando cojer una paleta que habia volado magicamente hacia un arbol de 30 metros de alto,entonces intente ayudarla utilizando mis conocimientos en el karate y el internet viendo personas como rompian objetos con sus manos pero al intentarlo no tuve fuerza como para romperla por completo, fue en ese entonces cuado derepente aparecio una viejita voladora que cojio el dulce para robarlo y" en ese momento fui interrumpida por el profesor diciendome " ES SUFICIENTE SEÑORITA" y no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme inmovil pensando que me podria hacer.

"Valla a su asiento, para seguir con la clase" yeii pense " pero una llegada tarde mas y no vengas a la clase, ve de una vez a la oficina entendidio" dijo el profesor, per casi no le escuche por que estaba saltado hacia mi silla.

Al llegar y sentarme escuche a alguien en mi espalda"pss, mao" dijo mi amiga moka kurioka , quien esta siempre sentada atras mio.

"si? hola Moka, que tal?" yo dije tratando de dicimular mientras el profesor escribia en el pizarron

"ni sabes de la que te salvaste,dime te volviste a quedar dormida jugando a la witch evolution mvx"me dijo Moka.

"nooo"dije trantando de dicimular" claro que ja ja no como crees, mejor prestemos atencion"

"aja como digas" y en ese momento el profesor nos miro pero nosotras rapidamente haciamos como si estubieramos escribiendo en el cuaderno.

Despues de seis aburridas horas en la escuela, me despedi de Moka y cada una de nosotras volvimos a nuestras casa. Pasaron los dias sin ningun tipo de anomalia, pero el viernes justo cuando volvia de mi casa feliz de no volver a ver la cara de ese profesor por un par de dias,un estraño viento me sacudio el pelo y derrepente vi un papel en el piso que estaba debajo de mi pie, este papel tenia un escrito en la parte frontal "el Desafio te busca, y no hay escapatoria" al darle la vuelta, el papel tenia un tipo de informacion que anunciaba que el torneo de figthers estaba cerca y que solos los calificados podian entrar... yo no sabia de ese torneo mas que por lo que me decia mi abuela pero muy pocos sabian de este torneo, estaba ansiosa, pero no sabia si estaba calificada o como iba a ser, pero algo dentro de mi me hacia querer ir y desmostrarle a todos quien era, fue en ese entonces cuando tome mi desicion, iva a ir a ese torneo con mi katana "Kurokata" y mi entrenaiento en las artes mi camino y llegue a mi casa y al momento que mi madre vio ese papel me vio horrorizada preguntadome "donde conseguiste ese papel,Mao?"

"Como sabes de este papel, ama?" ella solo me vio y me volvia preguntar la misma pregunta, a lo que yo solo dije sarcasticamente " creo que me cayo del cielo jeje"

"Mas bien de infierno, no piensas que vas por que no iras a ese torneo, me entendiste" me dijo mi mama furiosa, pero yo estaba asombrada de como mi mama estaba enterada de que era este papel o su contenido sin tan solo leerlo y esa extraña actitud que tenia.

"A-ama, de que hablas si ni siquiera lo has leido"le dije algo nerviosa.

"No vas a ir me escuchaste" me dijo furiosa pero derrepente cambio a triste su tono de voz "no vas tu no sabes que tipo de torneo o pelea es, Mao" eso fue lo unico que me dijo antes de romper en lasgrimas.

"lo siento mama, pero yo quiero ir y demostrarle a las personas de que estoy echa"en ese momento ella me vio a los ojos y me dijo" se que quieres hacer,Mao, pero esto no es un juego de niñas, esto es la realidad y estas muy pequeña para cojerla con tus manos, ese torneo es muy peligroso, NO VAS" dijo mi mama practicamente enojada, pero no iba a dar un paso atras, ya me habia descidido y nadie me podia quitar de mi mente ese pensamiento, mi nuevo proposito...

_..._.-._..

Gracias por leerlo ya subire tan pronto como pueda la parte 3... chaiiii


End file.
